Summit of the Shadows: Soaking Away Their Troubles
Arriving at their Room "Right this way, Yakikage-sama!" A young voice rang through excitement as he opened a large door. Short brown hair hanging loosely over his collar. A tight fitting shirt which signaled him a guide. A servant of Otogakure's embassy. "Lord Konmei, if you would please follow-" Powerful leers pierced through his skin and attached to his soul. Demonic hounds barking loudly, thunderous roars sending trembles through his spine. Gates of hell opening behind him. No longer was he surrounded by Otogakure. No. An ogre ripped through and retrieved him. Flames blistering his skin in an eternal power. D-dammit... All he could think. "S-s-s-s." His words tripping among itself. What did he do wrong? In a split second, his body had been released. And as he fell to his knees, gentle paws reached out, leaving a generous tip within his palm. "Weakness. How am I suppose to sleep knowing my life is in this blubbering fool's hands?" Konmei scoffed. His white fur glistening even shrouded by darkness. Such a size allowed him to look his host eye to eye. His energy morphed his shadow into a hell hound. Eyes glowing angrily, seeping huge blood thirst. Beautiful Destruction. Two words that described him. He kept his fur spiked. His jaws could easily consume a human in a matter of seconds. And his snarls made sure to prove it. "Where is your spine boy?! How do you survive in such a world shivering in such a dishonorable manner!" Konmei barked with royalty. His muscle packed body resembled more of a hellish creature than an earthly dog. And his arrogance only amplified his horrifying demeanor. Konmei barked once more. A roar of air sending his host banging against the floor further. "Relax Konmei, I think he is about to wet himself." Dan held Konmei's neck. "And you child, stand. If anyone sees you in such a state, Otogakure will undoubtedly receive a bad name, young one." "My brothers will room with me. And besides, I can only sleep if Konmei lays besides me. All Right." His gentle voice soothed the frightened child further. A white Kimono with a red and white Sakura Tree crest imprinted upon his collar and sleeves, matching his moonlight bathed hair perfectly; hair that elegantly followed every breeze without resistance. As a method of increasing his overall demanding demeanor, The man also wore a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder, which he attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. Adding to culture, he decorated his armor and long flowing sash. A heavy oriental influence. His lower body kept by a sashinuki hakama ending at his ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisting of black ankle-high boots. Mokomoko-sama, his demonic fur scarf shivered. And he could feel his spirit laughing in "Here, take this and tell your Lord I give him my thanks." His guide stood up and bowed. A scared smile imprinted upon his face permanently. He dashed off but stopped, "Hey!" Dan yelled. "Mind telling us where the bathhouse is?" "I-it's right downstairs." He answered before tripping over his feet. All an attempt for a hasty retreat. "I say after this, we all go for a bath. All Right!" Lord Inuzuka opened their room and a blinding light enveloped him and his brothers. Dying down, they all stood in awe. Even Konmei. A massive room painted white with blue paw prints. Balls littered across their floor. In each corner, multiple dog couches. Dog snacks filled his fridge to the brim. A large Television, an immensely comfortable bed. Leashes of different colors. Paw shaped windows kept their room aired. "Lord Kyatsu has surely outdone himself." Lord Inuzuka placed his baggage down. "Indeed he has. I call bed!" Konmei launched himself onto Dan's master bed. "You losers can sleep on the couches. Ha! This bed is fit for a king. Knowing Kyatsu, he probably designed our rooms for simple dogs. Remind me I have a bone to pick with him." Konmei picked up a dog treat and demolished it using his monstrous teeth. "Not bad though. Not bad at all." Dan tackled his brother. Two large fur balls ruffling around one another. Barking and growling. Fighting for domination of Dan's master bed. "Dammit! I am the one who will have this bed!" Dan bit Konmei's packed leg. Causing him to kick his brother back. They matched eyes. Growling. Vibrations of power and ferocity shaking air. Before racing towards their bathroom. Door locking behind. Soaking Away their Troubles Dan lowered his body into an ocean of warmth. Heat surging thoroughly through his body. Naked but covered through steam and blue water. His silver hair gently broke the water's surface. Behind him, Mokomoko-sama rested under his blade. "Ah, now this is treatment worthy of being a Kage! Right Mokomoko. Hell, even Tsuyunoinochi is relaxing. All right!" Dan stretched back. Konmei raced before leaping into the bath themselves. Sending massive waves of water splattering everywhere. Dan laughed at his siblings before lowering himself. His siblings walked to Dan and relaxed near him. "To think we are finally being recognized. If only he was here to enjoy this with me." Dan sighed of relaxation. "I wonder what he is doing right now-" "Dan, I know we are here to relax, but I was wondering if you noticed something earlier." Konmei whispered. "Something about the Kage's-well one Kage in particular." "Hm?" "The Kazekage." Konmei continued. "Previously, Sunagakure entered an era of a female Kazekage, one hand picked by Lord Gaara himself." During a flashback of his entrance, Konmei's nose wrinkled towards a strange figure in black whose head had been shrouded by a Kazekage's official hat. "But '''the' man in black smelled nothing like her. On our way to our room, I thought about it further. To use a transformation technique would only cause potential distrust. But, that thing smelled nothing like a human."'' "Well now that you speak of it, I did pick up a weird vibe from Lord Kazekage. But It is far too soon for speculation. Although, I am interested in Sunagakure's recent change in position, as well as his unique scent." Dan thought back to his earlier entrance. His sense of smell has always surpassed his brothers. And through kneading chakra, his senses grew exponentially. The Kazekage smelled something less than a human. Something...different. "I doubt Sunagakure is foolish, but, we will have to keep our senses up during the meetings to come." Bhav peered at the other three shinobi, who were splashing around in the pool, as he walked through the doors to the baths. Bhav had learned many things in his time as leader of Kazangakure, but one thing he had not learned was to communicate with strangers. He quickly slipped into the water across from the other three shinobi without a word. Dan had smelled his company-alongside his brothers-well before his arrival. Not only was his sense of smell and hearing enhanced unimaginably, Otogakure's bath house naturally had an increase of moisture in surrounding air. A feat that increased human's sense of smell. To Dan, his visitor possessed a unique scent. Similar to his DNA and fingerprints, Kazangakure's Kage's scent imprinted itself upon Dan's mind. It also alerted him to change his subject before Bhav actually appeared. Konmei, who also smelt Bhav's entry, remained at Dan's side in utter silence. "Oi oi!" Dan called out to Bhav. "You dare sneak in without introducing yourself? Don't worry, me and my brothers do not bite. Even though Konmei might look like it, he actually prefers non-human meals. All Right." "You humans have such a disgusting after taste." Konmei barked. His fur drenched completely. Removing his former ferocious glory. "I smelled you earlier, during that bastards introduction." Dan tackled Konmei, sending a wave to Bhav. "Stop insulting Lord Kyatsu. He probably has perverted spies watching our every move." "We would have smelled them dumbass!" "With Kyatsu, you never know." Dan answered. He took a deep breath and sunk deeper into his heavenly massage of warmth. "So," His attention returned to Bhav. "My name is Dan of the Land of Nightfall. The honor is mine. Feel free to remain mysterious." "I am Bhav Hyuga, the leader of Kazangakure" Bhav told his new acquaintances as he popped out of the water. "It is an honor to meet you". "I presume you are from the Inuzuka Clan" Bhav said as he gazed at the large canines that sat directly across from him. Shingi walked through the doors, and from outside of the bath house he could already smell the aroma of Canine. On his side was his son, clinging firmly to his leg. "It's okay buddy!" Shingi stated removing Alpha from around his leg. Alpha had on swimming trunks, and Shingi speedo's. Shingi began to make his way towards the actual tub, while doing so he grabbed his ponytail, and wrapped it up. Alpha sat on the ledge dangling his feet into the tub. Shingi got in, and suddenly all his pains went away. "How are you, Dan?" Shingi asked sinking into the water at about neck reach. At the other side of the spring, the women's side, Kiyasui and Heiwa were also enjoying the warmth of the spring, resting their bodies to prepare for the big task ahead; The Summit meeting. Heiwa, young though that she may be, shows great promise as the Jikanokage and hopes that the meeting helps shed new light to the situations going on around the Shinobi world. "You must be the Jikanokage, I take it? I remember seeing you train with Mamoru a while back." Kiyasui asked, sitting at around neck length in the spring. Kiyasui is the current Daimyou of the Land of Lightning, but despite the land's reputation as being ruthless, Kiyasui herself was quite the opposite. Mild mannered, always thinking ahead. She always enjoyed a chance to get away from the village, but her position of Daimyou has made it very difficult. "Yes, I am. I'm Heiwa Ekazu, of the Ekazu clan. And I believe you are the Lightning Daimyou. Kiyasui Iro, correct?" Heiwa asked. Heiwa is the daughter of Dorutan Ekazu, First Jikanokage and current Daimyou of Time and Chieko Hayami the current adviser to Dorutan, just as she had been when he was Jikanokage so many years ago, having been raised in the form of proper etiquette by her parents along with the basic skills of combat. Traveling around the world, she was taught many forms of combat and was even given some special crops by Gaara before his untimely death. "I envy you, you know. You've traveled all over the world, across all the great nations that dot the Shinobi world. Tell me, what's it like?" Kiyasui asked. Kiyasui never got to travel much after becoming Daimyou. All her travels were during her time in the Kumogakure military, so she never got to go to many places. "It's lovely. When you get out to Konohagakure, it's very peaceful, considering the diplomatic tensions growing in the village. The forests surrounding the village are tranquil. I didn't get to do much there, but I managed to see the village, anyways." Heiwa replied. She always enjoyed traveling, but she knows she won't get to do much of it given her status as Jikanokage. She would have to tend to her village to make sure it stays peaceful and always on guard of a potential attack.